


World Changing

by sleepyheadextreme



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyheadextreme/pseuds/sleepyheadextreme
Summary: Takes place during Ep. 62. Spoilers. The end of the year is nearing and soon the starblaster and its crew will leave. On one of their last days at the beach, Lup finds Barry alone and the two find common ground.





	World Changing

The year at the beach did the Starblaster crew good. It was a much needed reprieve from the chaos and danger that had consumed their lives since the beginning of their voyage. Sadly the year was close to an end. In a little over a week, the hunger would come and the Starblaster would whisk them off to a new world. Lup wasn’t quite ready to say good bye to this world and so spent the day soaking it all in. She walked the beach at sun rise, swam in the ocean, walked amongst the small grove of palm trees. It was a truly beautiful day. The last light of the sun peered from the horizon as it prepared to set for the night. She was about to head back to the ship when something caught her attention. It was Barry sitting on a large rocky patch of earth by the water. His attention drawn to something. The elven woman decided to investigate and made her way to where Barry was sitting.

“What’cha look’n at!” Lup greeted and Barry jumped and screamed at the unexpected guest. Lup laughed as she sat by him, “Sorry about that. I was only supposed to give you a small heart attack.”

Now Barry was laughing, though not as hard. He fixed his glasses but didn’t quite look at Lup. She did, however, notice a red tint across his cheeks.

“So what’s got you all excited in this neck of the proverbial woods?” Lup asked.

“Well I- um I was looking at tidal pools,” Barry motioned to the two dozen or so pools of water that ranged from small to pretty large.

“You’re going head over heels over puddles?”

“No! Well, yes. They’re more than just puddles. Many scientist believe that the earliest forms of life started in pools like these and life continues to exist in the pools. From sea urchins, to sea slugs, star fish, crustaceans, to a rather mean octopus.”

Lup noticed Barry rub a small cut on his hand when he mentioned the, ‘mean octopus.’

“But the most interesting thing I found was this!”

Barry dug through the pockets of his denim shorts and pulled out what looked like a rock and he placed it in the eleven woman’s hand. She held it up to the sun and upon closer examination realized it was a small piece of smooth black glass.

“That’s Tektite. It’s formed when a meteor impacts the earth. That means sometime ago, maybe even thousands of years ago, a cosmic event came along that forever altered the geography of this place. Perhaps it even formed this very bay.”

For a brief moment, Lup was in awe and saw the world as Barry saw it. Yes through a lense of science but a lense that revealed a chaotic yet intimately connected story of the universe and our place within it. She returned the stone to Barry but he refused it.

“You should keep it.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well...because you’re pretty world changing.”

He smiled at her and she smiled back, before Barry’s face turned a deep red and whatever courage he had melted away.

“We-uh we should probably get go-back-get going back. The *ahem* others should be waiting for us.”

Lup’s smile didn’t fade. She shot up, taking the flustered man with her and linking their arms.

“You’re right, but I better walk you home. That octopus might have friends.”

The two laughed as they made their way back to the Starblaster. The darkness of night setting in. The memory fading. Everything aches now. Lup sat propped up against the wall of the cave. She desperately clasped the umbra staff in one hand. He other hand repeatedly rubbed the smooth black surface of the Tektite she got from the beach that day. It hung around her neck from a small leather cord. She felt everything fading, going to black.

“...You were pretty world changing, too.”


End file.
